una historia de finlandia
by JessiePock3t
Summary: Fin siempre era una persona positiva, sin importar la calamidad el tenia una sonrisa, pero te haz preguntado ¿porque?, aquí te contare la razon/one shot en 3ra persona


Alguna vez te has preguntado porque Finlandia es tan alegre y positivo a pesar de estar en una situación que implica lo contrario? Que oculta tras esa sonrisa y esa mirada violeta?

Hace mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Suecia, Finlandia estaba en una situación muy difícil, el ejercito finlandés se enfrentaba duramente frente al ejército ruso, uno a uno fueron cayendo, peleando hasta muerte de manera atroz y sin piedad, finalmente quedo el joven Tino, pero a pesar de que la condición de este, Rusia decidió darle otro giro a esa pesadilla, haciéndolo una presa demasiado suave.

El pobre Fin recibía lo peor, golpes torturas sádicas y mas hacían la diversión mas exquisita para Rusia. A pesar de que estonia y Lituania hablaron con su señor, la idea de dejarlo libre y que muriera por ahí, se le hacía algo sumamente repulsiva y nadie ni nada cambiaría su idea original.

Finlandia sabía que si quería sobrevivir o poder huir en sus últimos respiros, debía actuar rápido o ya no habría nada que hacer, pensó y reflexiono, hasta que hayo la respuesta, cambiar esa actitud noble y sumisa para poder escapar, y así nació, ese otro yo suyo que tenia oculto, un Tino demasiado serio, sin piedad que solo buscaba justicia pero también un poco de diversión, reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenia e hizo frente a su temor, solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, ajustar cuentas con su captor.

Pronto llego donde se encontraba el, ahí estaban solos frente a frente sin temor, tomo el arma que había encontrado en el camino y la apunto cerca de la cabeza del mayor, Rusia solo sonrió,-adelante hazlo, eres libre…pero dime eso es lo que deseas?-,el silencio se hizo, Fin se sorprendió e hizo pausa, las preguntas inundaron su cabeza, realmente quería hacerlo?, era esa la forma de vengar la sangre caída? Y después de eso que haría? Su único propósito acabaría ahí? Surgiría otro?...tal vez pensó, dejo caer el arma y se dejo caer, ahí estaba Fin sentado con la cabeza baja y con unas cuantas lagrimas,-lo sabia-exclamo Rusia acercándose a él-no eres tan fuerte como pensaba…- interrumpió-la mano de Fin apresaba fuertemente el brazo del ruso, se levanto con una sonrisa tenaz y llena de coraje en el rostro y dijo-te engañe- tomo el arma y empezó a golpear con brutalidad al ruso, este trataba de defenderse pero le era inútil, hasta que se escucho un disparo, la sangre corría de la pierna del mayor y el arma se rompió, como era algo vieja el único disparo que tenia causo el efecto, Finlandia huyo de ahí sin mirar atrás; a los pocos segundos llegaron los soldados de Rusia-señor está bien?!—el prisionero escapo-iremos tras él !-, NO!-exclamo Rusia tratando de ponerse en pie,-tienen estrictamente prohibido ir a buscarlo, aquel que del que me entere que dio con su paradero recibirá peor castigo que el oyeron-,-si…Si señor-

El tiempo paso aquel suceso solo era un vago recuerdo de Fin. Era una mañana tranquila, Tino se alistaba para salir al bosque por bayas, pero buscaba desesperadamente algo,- ahh!-gritaba entre llantos- no esta ¡! Donde donde-buscaba en todas partes de la habitación, miro el buro cerca de la cama-tal vez ahí-corrió pero tropezó chocando contra dicho mueble-itaa!-Suecia llego al grito-estas bien fin?-preguntaba ayudándolo –si si gracias…waaa no lo encuentro!-,-acaso buscas esto?-ahí estaba, de las manos del sueco colgaba una linda cruz dorada con una linda cadena de plata, brillaba intensamente y alrededor de ella estaban labrados pequeños detalles que la hacían ver mucho más hermosa, entonces el recuerdo llego a la memoria del finlandés, recordó aquel día en que conoció a su otro yo, a ese Tino con la mirada de llena de coraje y justicia, recordó que al romperse el arma ,un trozo de la empuñadura salto cerca ,la tomo y huyo de ahí, en ella estaba esa cruz,-es un regalo –dijo tímidamente Suecia y lo ato al cuello de Fin-gracias su-san- dijo sonriendo tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, se levanto y beso al sueco como agradecimiento extra-su-san sonrió igual –que significa para ti esa cruz?-.-… me recuerda que tengo que ser fuerte-,dijo acercándose a la puerta, se detuvo y continuo-pero ahora tiene otro significado extra, ahora me dice que tengo algo muy valioso e importante que proteger, se dirigió al comedor ,tomo su cesta y se fue, su-san se levanto y sonrió, él sabía que era, se dirigió a la sala y continuo sus deberes, ahora fin tenía un propósito nuevo algo que algún día llamara a su otro yo, el amor de Suecia.


End file.
